Under the Snow
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Los sueños de un lobo rojo se reflejan en sus pensamientos...un paraíso donde los humanos sean armoniosos con los lobos pero...su mayor ilusión es estar al lado del lobo gris...Introducción! [TsumexToboe]


Hola hola n.n!!!

Mi nombre es Nameless Anami!!! Hace poco termine de ver Wolf's Rain y me fascinò!!! Mas la pareja de Toboe con Tsume n.n!!! por eso, quise escribir un fic y espero que sea del agrado de ustedes n,n

En fin, aquí se los traigo, es el primero y el primer capítulo, pero espero que pueda traerles mas, no sólo de ellos, tal vez de Kiba con Hige, de Hige y Blue ò Kiba Shesá

Hasta entonces, disfruteis la historia n.n!!!

----------------------------------------------

UNDER THE SNOW

----------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Dreams…

Cuanto tiempo habrá cursado desde que nuestro viaje dio inicio…??? Un mes…?? Un año…?? Mas o menos…??

Eso es muy complicado de saber… tantas cosas que nos han ocurrido desde que salimos de la ciudad del norte, las cosas que hemos alcanzado a ver…los lazos que, entre todos hemos creado con el paso de los días, la confianza que crece el uno por el otro diariamente…

Ahora hemos encontrado a la Flor de la Luna…Shesá…es una chica bastante dulce, saben??? Cada vez que me coloco a su lado, el aroma de su perfume me llena por completo…me hace soñar como si estuviese en el paraíso aunque nos falte demasiado llegar…es una sensación tan cálida y embriagante…tal como cuando me acaricia el pelaje…

Ella es la que nos guiará a ese sitio tan soñado del que siempre habla Kiba…un lugar donde sólo reinan los lobos, un sitio donde se cumplirán nuestros ideales, nuestros sueños…un sitio donde la anciana no ha muerto…donde los lobos y los hombres puedan convivir en armonía…con muchas flores de distintos colores y aromas…aguas cristalinas y un bello cielo azul…siempre lleno de nubes blancas…que, al llegar la noche, se despejen para poder ver la hermosa luna llena…enorme y blanca dominando el cielo…

Ese es el paraíso para mí…tal vez sea demasiado simple para los demás pero…yo siento…que un sitio así es lo que realmente quiero…

Claro que…a pesar de todo, siento que falta algo en mi propio paraíso…

Mis ojos ruedan hacia donde se encuentran los demás acostados…todos estamos refugiados en una cueva, esperando a que la tormenta de nieve pare…arremolinados para darnos calor e impedir que Shesá pase frío…aunque dice Hige que ella no lo siente porque es una planta…pero aún así, hacemos lo que nos guia el instinto

Kiba…Hige…Tsume…Shesá…ellos son m familia ahora…

A pesar de que todos a veces desconfíen de los demás, yo siempre tendré una esperanza en ellos…

-Tsume…-susurró mientras restregaba su rostro en el pecho del lobo gris, quien yacía acostado a su lado, ambos recargados en las piernas de la pequeña y dulce flor de aroma exquisito…permitiendo ver su sonrisa en su aspecto humano…levantando su mano y acariciando su cicatriz con cariño…

Eso era lo que faltaba en su propio paraíso…

Tsume…

Sin embargo…no pensaba que alguna vez él fuese a formar parte de su paraíso…tal vez la razón sería porque el lobo gris no tendría interés alguno en él que no fuese por una simple amistad

Además…tampoco estaba muy seguro de eso…pues el otro siempre decía que no tenía amigos…que no confiaba en los demás..claro que aquellas palabras habían disminuido a lo largo de su viaje, pero aún se mantenían latentes, mas con la joven flor que con ellos…ya que siempre es tan cálido…

-Creo que…no debo pensar eso…-susurró el chico sonrojado, retirando su mano de aquel fornido pecho humano y suave pelaje en el caso canino, sonriendo tristemente-él preferiría mas a un lobo hembra que a mí…además de que…aún soy un crío…-susurró bajando su mirada, acomodándose de nuevo en el regazo de Shesá, chillando levemente, tratando de no alertar a nadie, lográndolo con algo de suerte

Sus ojos parecían levemente llorosos, su aullido cesó cuando las caricias de la joven se sintieron en su cabeza, rascando detrás de su oreja, haciéndole levantar ambas y mirar a la ojiroja, la cual le sonrió con una dulzura característica, comenzándole a cantar dulcemente, haciéndole sonreír mientras restregaba su hocico en el vientre de la damita

-Toboe…tranquilo…-susurró mientras que lo abrazó momentáneamente para dejar al lobito rojo acostado de nuevo en su regazo-duerme…será mejor que duermas…trata de no pensar en lo negativo…sólo sueña…porque el paraíso a donde vamos está formado por nuestros sueños…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par, sonrojándome antes de sentir un beso en mi mejilla, sonriéndole y volviendo a su regazo cuando ella me correspondió y me susurró un 'buenas noches'…

Por eso…pude descansar esa noche…por las dulces palabras de Shesá…quien siempre dice lo que necesito…para poder estar tranquilo y tener valor…casi…como lo hace Tsume…

Continuará…

------------------------------

Bien, ese es el fin del primer episodio!!!

Muy corto pero solamente es una introducción a la verdadera historia n,n

En fin, espero que me apoyen con sus reviews para hacer el segundo!!!!!

SHAAAAAAAAAW!!!!


End file.
